User talk:Romcombo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Dead Island Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BobNewbie (Talk) 06:11, June 23, 2011 RE: Admin Requirements Sure. I'd love to hear any opinions and ideas users have. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 08:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) re nomination No problem, your absolutely turning this wiki around and if you don't deserve it for the time you've been here, nobody does. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 23:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Your edits Hello. I've noticed that a bunch of pictures you've uploaded here came from the other wiki (www.deadislandwiki.com) and it's generally not polite to upload pictures that another user took time to screen cap, crop, edit and so on without attributing them/the site (apart from official pictures that are common on many sites). For example, the articles you recently created (Carla, Kwan, etc.), I'm glad that the other Dead Island wiki informed you of these characters that you were able to create pages here, but if you would just credit the original uploader of the pictures you borrowed, that would be appreciated. The other wiki makes sure not to copy content/steal pictures from here. Thanks! --Mistertrouble189 07:06, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry, most of them I am finding on google image search... will credit them later. Romcombo 14:48, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :No need to, Romcombo. Already did :). --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 15:06, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh well, opps I credidted on the caption of the picture too lol... I also went on the other wiki and left an apology, and asked him if he didn't want us using his pictures to provide us the video he has been using to get them, as the video I used to get mine dosen't show the survivors well. Romcombo 15:09, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Following the conversation on the IRC, I removed the caption sources though kept the file ones. Thanks for your effort! --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 15:19, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Lol I did too... Romcombo 15:22, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Problem (mostly) solved, then :D. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 15:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Another wiki Hi Romcombo. Yeah that first wiki you linked to is an independent wiki created by a former Wikia editor, so no chance of merging that one. However, the other wiki is on Wikia, so I agree that a merging of effort on this wiki is a good idea. Have you tried talking to the admins here about it? I noticed that the one admin on the other wiki has been inactive since February, so no need or point in trying to contact him. Anyway, if everyone on this wiki agrees to a "merge," I can close the other wiki and make dead-island.wikia.com redirect here. If that happens, it would be a good idea to contact any active editors on the other wiki to let them know that wiki is merging into this one and ask them to edit here. Leave me another message if you guys decide to go ahead with it after talking it over. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:58, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I haven't been copying images =( Every image that I have posted in this wikia has been a screenshot that I have taken from videos. The picture that I was accused of copying had already been posted on this wikia. The only thing that I did was delete it from that character page and repost it on the same page, but in a character info template. I did not reupload it to this website. If you view the file history http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/File:275px-Florencio_Morales.png it says that it was uploaded by a different user. : I know you didn't... If you do upload any make sure you cite them though... otherwise don't worry about it. Romcombo 19:03, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki Well there is alot of news out there. I'm just in no way up for editing at the moment. I do always check the wiki for vandalism and that's about it really. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 00:03, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :That kinda sucks. I can't even remember what I voted for or why... -- IDave Ja VuTalk 02:32, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Your request Your request has been closed as an approved request. You are now an administrator. Congrats! --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 08:57, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello Romcombo and thank you for your introduction into this Wikia as well as an invitation to ask for help. As a matter of fact, I do have a few questions about the game machanics that I could not seem to find apon my own research. Is there split-screen/local co-op? And is there going to be any means of travel other then by car (not including fast traveling because that is not a physical form of travel)? Thank you so much for help. -the bugler ::There's no splitscreen co-op, its been mentioned on the official Dead Island Facebook page and I think they said something along the lines of that you need your full screen to see everything? stupid I know but it's probably becuase a console couldn't handle two screens rendering everything in such a massive world (I pressume your on console not PC). Also the only forms of traveling that are currently known are the ones you've already mentioned. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 00:32, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you very much for you quick and helpfull response friend! -the bugler thanks Thanks for helping while I wasn't here, returning the favour I guess. Any great job on the templates so far, I'll get around to using your admin one to keep us uniform if thats alright with you. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 01:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it may have been old sources, possibly even speculation when the first cgi trailer was released. It certainly isn't the story now so it should go as soon as really. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 01:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ps - I have no ideas for templates atm ::Done the template and cant comment on your blog for some reason :( -- IDave Ja VuTalk 02:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::it looks good :) Sorry you can't comment Romcombo 05:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC)